Slytherin: Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone
by Arawn
Summary: Harry Potter didn’t grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten raped and unloved. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children’s Home. He’s cunning, smart, and has a thirst to be great.
1. The Boy Who Lived

**Year One  
**

**The Sorcerer's Stone  
**

**By: Arawn  
**

**_Summary: Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten and unloved, without friend's to help him. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children's Home. He's cunning, smart, and a thirst to be great._  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

* * *

The-Boy-Who-Lived A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them.  
If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.  
"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"  
"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."  
"No problems, were there?"  
"No, sir – house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles stated swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."  
Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet – black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lighting.  
"Is that where - ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."  
"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"  
"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well – give here here, Hagrid – we'd better get this over with."  
Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.  
"Could I – could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.  
"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"  
"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it – Lily an' James dead – an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles –"  
"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.  
"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."  
"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'll be takin' Sirius his bike back. G'night, Professor McGonagall – Professor Dumbledore, sir."  
Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.  
"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply.  
Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.  
"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.  
A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without walking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and slept on, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles. He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter –- the boy who lived!"

* * *

**Author Notes This chapter was all from Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone. I do not own the word's in what is written.  
**

**Thank you for reading.  
**

**P.S.  
I do not know when the next chapter will be up. **


	2. Saint Bensons Children's Home

**Year One **

**The Sorcerer's Stone **

**By: Arawn **

_**Summary: Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten and unloved, without friend's to help him. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children's Home. He's cunning, smart, and a thirst to be great.**  
_

* * *

Saint Bensons Children's Home  
  
Mrs. Dursley of number four Privet Drive woke up early to the cries of her son. Getting up she went to the kitchen and got some warm milk to put him back to sleep. Looking at the clock she found it was time to start the day.  
Slowly she started breakfast and grab the empty milk bottle's to put out. Opening the door she looks down to see the bundle of blankets. She let out a small scream then slams the door shut and ran to her husband with bottles still in hand.  
"Vernon," she screeched out. "Vernon there's a baby on our doorsteps!" She roughly pulled the bedcover's away from her husband. "Get up Vernon!" The sound of his wife's angry voice and the fact she has been screaming at him for the pass minute, he slowly opened his eyes.  
"What do you want?" The sleepiness still in is voice. "Bring me some coffee Petunia dear."  
Petunia let out a small growl then stated in a voice that left no argument. "There's a baby on our doorstep and you will take care of it, understand."  
Vernon's head snap up at baby. Who in there right mind would leave a baby on someone's doorstep, he thought as he got dress. "Yes dear, I'll take it to a friend of mine. He run's an orphanage in London. He'll do it for a small price." Vernon hurried down stair's grabbing the child and throwing it into the backseat of his car.  
About an hour drive later they pulled up to Saint Bensons Children's Home. It was three stories dull gray house. It had a dead tree in the front with a gravel road and yellow grass surrounding the area. The front door was made of some type of metal. Once inside the waiting room was white with a couple of chairs along the wall. On the opposite side of the chairs was a service window with an old man in his mid eighties.  
"How can I help you Mr. Dursley?" The old man said not looking up from the magazine he was reading.  
"I found this thing on my doorstep. I would like you to take care of it." Vernon shifts the bundles to the other arms.  
"A thousand and I will take care of it." The man got up and walk thought the door on the left of the window leading into the waiting room. Vernon let out a small growl in frustration but agreed.  
"I will take the little bugger then." He grabbed the bundle and left Vernon to fill out the check.

* * *

A few minute's later the old man returned bundle less and returned to his room behind the window. "Thank you Mr. Dursley and say hello to the Misses for me." Vernon grunted something that sound like a 'yes' and left.

* * *

A girl about the age of fifteen held the little baby in here arms. Creighton, the care taker of the Orphanage, drop the baby to be token care of by the oldest girl in the place. She searches the child and found out it was a boy that went by the name Harry Potter. His name was on an enveloped that she took and place under her bed so Creighton wouldn't take it a way. The child look to be about One-One and a half year's old. She would be leaving in about three year so she would teach him all she knew right now.  
Putting the child in a make shift crib that look likes it would fall apart in a second they settled down to sleep.

* * *

Author Notes T

hank you for reading.

I have a question.

Slytherin colors are green and silver?

Gryffindor colors are scarlet/red and gold?

Ravenclaw colors are blue and silver?

Hufflepuff colors are yellow and something else?

Are these right?

P.S.

I do not know when the next chapter will be up.

I know this is short then the last one but I plan on making them longer. (Hopefully)


	3. Growing Up Part One

Year One

The Sorcerer's Stone

By: Arawn

Summary: Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten and unloved, without friend's to help him. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children's Home. He's cunning, smart, and a thirst to be great.   
  
This chapter has an adult scene (rape).  
----------------------------------------------  
Growing Up  
Part One   
  
Harry Potter growled as he walked back to his room. He just got done with one of Creighton's nightly sessions. These sessions had whips, spikes, knives, and a whole lot of raping. It seemed Creighton enjoyed the presence of little boys in his bed.

Sighing, Harry opened the door to his room. It wasn't really a room; it had four wooded boxes, five by five feet long, that they slept in. Some of the older kids got a room for themselves like Sarah did.

Sarah was the one who took care of him as a toddler. She took care of him till the age of four, when she was of age and could leave. The day she left was when his life went to hell.

_ Flashback _

"Harry Potter, get down here and give me a hug good bye!" screeched a young woman's voice. She was standing at the foot of a tree.

"Do you have to go Sally?" said the little child named Harry Potter. "You still have to teach me math, remember?"

Sarah, (or Sally to Harry), giggled. "I already taught you math."

"You haven't taught me my time tables."

"Don't worry; you will learn them in school. You are a very bright child Harry. You will learn them in no time." She gave him a hug as the yellow taxi pulled up the drive way. "I have to go Harry."

"B-bye," Harry cried. "Bye." With a last hug she got in the taxi.

Later that night the care taker came to Harry and told him to come with him. They walked to the forbidden door, down on the first floor.

"Follow me, you brat." Creighton said, walking down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Harry started trembling. He had heard the rumors that went around the school; and from the rumors he knew were he was; he was in the Raptus Cella.

Harry slowly started back up the stairs when he was thrown onto the bed. The old man summoned strength to tie a squirming Harry up before tearing off his clothes. Harry watched in horror as Creighton took his own clothes off and approached him. He walked toward Harry with his manhood in his hand.

Harry had a pleading look in his eyes.

"You know, you're not the first little green-eyed boy to pass through here." And with that he shoved himself into the little boy. "Shut up." Creighton snarled, hitting the boy with a whip that appeared out of nowhere. "I don't like it when my toys yell."

This went on for hours, but Harry passed out after a couple minutes. He was woken by cold water being splashed on him.

"Clean yourself up and put on those clothes." The man pointed to a pile of dull, gray clothes.   
  
Harry finally made it to his room and slumped down in the corner. A loose floorboard popping up greeted him. Pulling himself out of the floor he turned around and saw a lot of books. Books were Harry's favorite things. He spent hours at a time in the local library reading everything he could. He even read a little Shakespeare but couldn't understand it.

Lifting these books out, he saw they were different then others he had felt before. Looking at the titles he could tell why: Wandless Wonders by Antonio Slytherin; Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling; Advance Theory by Adalbert Waffling; Magical Law by Merlin, revised by Albus Dumbledore; Ancient Arts by Morgan le Fay; History of Magic, Volume One, Two, and Three by Bathilda Bagshot; Theory on the Dark Arts by Zulu Zuraw; 1001 Ways to Have Fun With Muggles by Zulu Zuraw; and Powers That Lay Dormant: Self Guide to Unlocking Your Power by Sir Nicholas de Mimsy the tenth.

These books awed Harry because it proves his letter real. He quickly grabbed the letter and read it for the hundredth time:   
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dursley,

I am sorry to inform you that Lily and James Potter have been murdered. A Dark Wizard named Voldemort killed them.

This is Harrison James Potter; he is 15 month's old and survived the Killing Curse. He will be going to Hogwarts when he turns eleven.

You are his only remaining relatives; take care of him.

Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore   
  
Inside was his birth certificate and two wills which say that they leave everything to him along with two keys to Gringotts: one to his school account and the other to his family vault.

Picking up the book titled Magical Theory, Harry read in the dim light that flickered on and off for hours until the words started to blur together. He stacked them back in the floor, not noticing the faded initials TMR disappear from view.   
  
Author Notes

Thank you for reading

Also thank you for answering my questions

Raptus- rape (Latin)

Cella- room (Latin)

History

Tom Riddle went to the same orphanage. Harry has the same room he did. He put those books's there before he went all crazy, Dark Lord Style. Also he named the room Raptus Calla when he went to the orphanage 50 year's ago. Creighton is in his high 70 low 80. Sound's old I know but he has to be because he raped Tom too.

P.S. Soon I will have to put this story on hold for a month. I'm moving to Texas in June. So I might not update that month, sorry.


	4. Growing Up Part Two

Year One

The Sorcerer's Stone

By: Arawn

Summary: Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten and unloved, without friend's to help him. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children's Home. He's cunning, smart, and a thirst to be great.   
  
Growing Up  
Part Two   
  
About six years had passed and Harry Potter, the savior of the magical world had changed. He was now cold, ruthless, and indifferent to the things that went on around him. The rape still went on, and this could be a reason; or it could have been the books.

The books taught him more then just magic; he was now in control of his emotions better than all the kids at the orphanage and the people at places around town he had been. He had learned this in the book Wandless Wonders.

To do wandless magic, the book said you have to be able to control your emotions and be able to find your magical core.

Flashback

"To find one's magical core, you must meditate daily. During this, you should be focusing inward. When you find your core, it will be in a well. The color of the well tells who you are. If it's a yellow well, you will need a lot of practice until you get wandless magic down. Green means you are still weak; blue means you will be getting it easier then most (note: this is where most people are); pink means you have a lot of talent for wandless magic; and red means you were born with the talent." Harry mumbled to himself.

"Now, when looking in the well, you need to call the magic inside out. To do this, you think of yourself being in the well and you should be there. This does not always work, so you might have to try other ways. When you are there, put your hand in the core,(it should feel like water or some other liquid) and think of pulling it out.

It should be floating now and you should try to see if you have any blocks on it. Blocks are recognized by black spots.

To remove the block, grab some of your core and throw it at the black spot. When you have it covered with your core, shout, "Clanculum Transeo Agnosco." This should change the power you have and break the block on you.

The color of you core is tricky. A yellow core means that you are just powerful enough to be a wizard; green means you are a little under average; blue is average; pink is just above the average mark; and red is the most powerful you can be, though, this is not always the case. You see there is more colors, but not many people are above red.

If you have a color mix into it that's not on the chart it means a couple of things: one, you are being infected by someone's magic or you have some magic on you that you do not know of. You can change this the same way as breaking a block.

Now once you get all of this done, bring the core to you and wrap it around you. You should now feel the power around your body. Memorize this so you can call up the feeling to use wandless magic.

Now if you get angry or other emotions come over you, the magic will react to you and can have bad results. This is why you should meditate until you can control your emotions or you can learn Occlumency. This is all you need to know but if it doesn't work try the other methods in the book."   
  
Harry was an outcast in the orphanage too. He seemed to have some hidden talents the other kids didn't like. One time, when he was 7, he found out he could read peoples' minds. The year after that, he found out that he was a natural Legilimens and could look through peoples' thoughts. One person said something to another and he lost his friends' in a day.

The next thing that set him apart from the others happened at the park. He was sitting down and reading when some bullies came up and started picking on him. It happened so fast no one understood what was happening.

Harry called for help in a hissing voice and about 15 Adders were in front of him in a striking pose. After that, Harry always has one or two following him. When he asked them why they were following him, they said it was because he was the only speaker around.

Harry didn't understand until they explained it to him. After that he would have private talks with them in the park, away from people. They would teach him snake magic during the chats.

With all this happening, Harry changed into the cold, ruthless, and detached type of person. People liked him and feared him, but no one would be his friend because of his freakiness.   
  
Author Notes

Thank you for reading

Clanculum – secret, unknown (Latin) belongs to me

Transeo – to be changed, changed (Latin) belongs to me

Agnosco – recognize, know (Latin) belongs to me


	5. Letter

Year One

The Sorcerer's Stone

By: Arawn

Summary: Harry Potter didn't grow up with the Dursley. He grew up abused beaten and unloved, without friend's to help him. He grew up to act like a Slytherin to survive, in Saint Bensons Children's Home. He's cunning, smart, and a thirst to be great.  
  
When he talks to snakes all of it will look like this: {parseltongue}  
  
Letter  
  
Harry Potter was sitting outside the park in a woody area. Seth and Rosy were teaching him about Snake Magic again. He couldn't practice it because to do Snake Magic you need a magical snake.  
{Harry Potter lisssten carefully; we know we been over thisss before, but you need it sssince you can't practice on usss. There is no magical sssnake around this area we could contact.} Hissed Rosy to Harry who was currently leaning up against a tree with a cold look on his face.  
{Yess I know, but I wisssh to practice wandlessss magic sssince I can't do thisss.} He hissed back at her angrily. {Thiss isss sssomething I could ussse now and not have to try and ssstay awake and lisssten to you go over sssomething I already know.}  
{Fine, do your wandlessss magic, but after wordsss you will lisssten to me. Underssstood Harry Potter?} Harry nodded and went into a trance to get to his core. When Harry got there he quickly pulled his core out of the pink well. His core was burning a bright white color with hints of green, silver, blue, bronze, red and gold. It took Harry a long time to get blocks that were on his magic off and when he did he got his true powers.  
Flashback  
A humming sound could be heard coming from the woods by the park. The person making the sounds was 7-year-old Harry Potter. Harry had been doing this for two years and had not gotten what he wanted so for. He read the book over and over again until he memorized it and didn't need it anymore. This was a good thing because he ripped it up after failing yet again.  
So the young Potter started over and went into the meditation trance hoping that this time it would be different. He slowly drifted inward like the book said. Then something strange happened. It felt like he was being ripped apart; with a sudden flash of white he was standing in front of a pink well.  
Harry jumped with joy and hurried to the well to bring out his magical core. When he got there, he expected to see a blue or green color but instead, it was a blinding white color. He stuck his hand into the liquid-like core and pulled it out.  
Looking up at it, he saw most of his core was black, like the blocks that the book had described. Wondering why there was a block in the first place, he grabbed some of his core and started covering the black areas. When finished he shouted the incantation and a sudden flash of white light threw Harry's vision and his core doubled in size.  
He looked at his core again to see different colors swirling around in it. The red, gold, silver, green, bronze and blue colors all seemed to fight for space on his core. Remembering what the book said, he grabbed his core and repeated the process to eliminate what was affecting him. He shouted the incantation again and the blinding light flashed before him. Looking at his core he saw that the colors were still there. He tried again and nothing happened. Thinking that it was part of his core, he left it alone and carried out the rest of the book's instructions.  
  
Feeling his magic around him, he opened his eyes and saw colors radiating off of every thing. He remembered the day he got this Aura Sight; it was right after he came out of the trance the day he found his core.  
Flashback  
Harry opened his eyes and saw everything radiating in pale colors around him. Panicking, he got up and ran towards the playground in the park. Looking around he saw the other children also radiating in pale colors; a few kids had brighter colors.  
Looking around he met eyes with a boy and Harry felt a tug on his mind. Soon Harry was seeing things that he never seen before. Growing up with a mom and dad; playing catch with his older brother and many other things. Then it hit him. He was a Legilimens and a natural one at that. He had read about it in _Power's That Lay Dormant: Self Guild to Unlocking Your Power_ by Sir Nicholas de Mimsy the tenth. Thinking back to the book, he remembered that it also described what's going on with his sight.  
Aura Seeing is a rare gift. The last know person to have it was  
Salazar Slytherin. It let him see everything that was magical and how  
powerful it was. It was also thought to be passed onto his son, but  
his son ran away at the age of 16 and no one knows what happened to  
him.  
It slowly vanished after he wished for the Sight to go away. Reaching up to rub his eyes he yelped in surprise. He had lost his glasses. Looking around he stopped and realized he could see just fine and with a goofy grin he walked over to where his glasses lay and stomped on them. Smiling at his work he ran off to the playground.  
  
Harry played around, turning things into animals and back again. This was his way of practicing his magic. Since the only spells he knew were dark, he needed a test subject; so he transformed pebbles.  
Turning one of the pebbles into a rat, he said the incantation, 'Maribundus'. The small rat started squeaking in pain. After a minute under the curse the rodent passed out in pain. The spell made one feel like they were dying and in a lot of pain. It was a lesser-known form of the Cruciatus Curse mixed with the Killing Curse. It all depended on how much power was put behind the curse.  
He transformed it back into a pebble and picked up the next rat he had transformed. Sitting it down, it started running off; Harry raised his hand and said, 'Adflictatio leg'. Harry sat there and watched as the rat's leg was torn off by the curse. After doing a few more curses on the rats, he was interrupted by Seth.  
{Filthy creaturesss those ratsss are; they're always where they can be. We had to fight off two of them the other day; they tried to eat near our nessst.} Seth said with disgusted in his voice. {Rosssy sssaid for me to tell you that it is time for your lessssonsss.} And he slithered off into the bushes.  
Harry mumbled under his breath about crazy snakes and a plot to take over everything. After walking into the bushes he came to their nest. {Rosssy, I'm here.} He said yelling so she could here him.  
{Good. You ssspent hoursss going over your wandlessss magic. I thought you had forgotten about me.} She said mocking anger. Harry admitted that she was a good teacher and that he did learn a lot from him.  
So far, he had learned to create a shield that can stop any curses and contaminate spells that let you fire curses, but nothing comes out. The only problem with this is that you need a snake to make a circle around the person or object and the snake has to be biting their tail.  
After a few hours of studying they were interrupted by a hooting sound. Looking up Harry saw a brown barn owl fly down to him. The owl landed on his shoulder and stuck out his leg. Harry looked at the leg and found a letter attached to it. He untied it, transformed a pebble into a mouse, and gave it to the owl.  
{I sssee you got your acceptation letter Harry.} Said Seth who was sitting in the sun on a rock, sunbathing. {You will be leaving to go to ssschool at Hogwartsss. Ssso you need to get your sssupplies.} Seth had a hint of sadness in his voice. {You ssshall leave tonight to get them and don't come back. That headmassster will beat you to death if you do. He doesssn't like wizardsss.} With that he slithered back into the nest.  
{Now remember where Diagon Ally is. It took me a year to find it ssso you better remember it.} She slithered up to him and flicked her tongue on his face. {Good luck Harry Potter and have fun.} She too left him alone in the woods.  
Harry started out of the woods and sat himself on the bench. Looking at the envelope he saw:

Mr. H. Potter  
The Sixth Room  
3492 Jefferson Road  
Outskirts  
London

Opening it he pulled out a letter that was written on yellow parchment:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of Witchcraft and WIZARDRY  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely.

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress  
  
Harry folded the letter back up and stuffed it into the envelope; then he put the envelope into his pocket. He bent down and grabbing a handful of pebbles he stuffed them into his other pocket. Slowly he made his was back to the orphanage; not hearing the {bye} that was hissed from his snake friends.  
When he got back to his room he quickly changed the pebbles into good clothes. The first one was changed into socks, the second was a pair of black trainers, the third was a pair of black pants, the fourth was a red shirt, the fifth was a pair of undergarments, and the last one was changed into a black almost leather-like jacket. He transfigured one last pebble into a black duffle bag. Putting the entire set of books into it, along with a few of his personal things, he walked out of his room and the building never to return.  
  
Author Notes Thank you for reading.  
  
Maribundus – death, dieing (Latin) Belongs to me. It is a lesser known form of the Cruciatus Curse. It is also a Killing curse if you put enough power behind it.

Adflictatio – Pain, torture (Latin) Belongs to me. It tear's off the body part you name after saying Adflictatio.  
  
The Cruciatus and Killing Curses belong to J.K. Rowling


	6. Important Author Note's

** Important Author Note's**

** This Author will not be updating any time soon due to the fact he will be moving to Texas the 11 of June. Sorry for this but I will be able to start updating sometime around the 25 of June. Need time to pack and unpack and settle into my new home. Sorry again.  
**  
**_ Arawn_**


End file.
